


Don't mess with my baby

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Pastel dan has to show a new kid around school and how exactly does punk phil take it when the new guy is a jerk to his baby?





	Don't mess with my baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first pasteldan x punkphil au I have written so I have you like it.

The class was buzzing with chatter as the teacher hadn't arrived yet. The intercom overhead suddenly crackled to life and the voice of the principal echoed through the classroom. “Can Daniel Howell please come to the principal's office for a moment”? Dan gulped usually he was never called to the principal's office so he started to wonder exactly what hat was going on. The chorus off “oooh someone's in trouble” followed him as he got up from his seat and walked out the classroom door and into the hallway. What could mr Hanson want I didn't do anything what if someone tried to blame something on me?! 

Blinking back nervous tears he shakingly opened the main door to the school office. The secretary gave him a warm smile as he stepped inside causing him to relax his tension just a tad. “Hello Daniel” she said softly. “The principal just needs your help there's no need to be nervous”. “Y-yes m-ma'am”. The secretary chuckled every kid who came into the office always looked like they were about to pee their pants. and dan was no different even though he knew he wasn't in trouble at all.

Dan stepped into the principal's office. Standing Inside is the principal and a boy who he had never seen before. “You needed to see me sir”? “Ah yes Daniel this is jared Thornton you see he's new to the school and seeing as how you are an A honor roll student and you are in the same grade I thought maybe it would be alright to ask you to show him around since it's his first day if that's alright”? “Of course sir” dan says straightening the pale pink flower crown upon his head. “Follow me then” dan said with a warm smile leading jared out of the office.

As they left the office dan turned to jared. “So jared what is your first class”? Jared looks at him with a sneer. “I can find it myself you little twink”. Dan blinked in shock. “Wait what”? “I know the type of guy you are you're the little gay kid aren't you I can tell with those white vans white skinny jeans and man you're even wearing a lavender sweater and pink flower crown and even lavender earrings”. Dans face flushed in embarrassment. “I-I just accept w-who I am I love pastel colors is there something wrong with that”? “Just makes you like like a girl fairy boy now get out of of my way before I show you what I used to do to fairy boys at my old school”. Dans eyes widened in terror as he bolted away from jared. Tears dropped down his face as he ran to the bathroom as he was shaking too much to go back to class.

He cried till he couldn't cry anymore. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket alerting dan that he had gotten a text. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it to see a text from his boyfriend phil.

P: dan sweetie where are you? i went to your home economics class to pick you up so we could walk to our next class. 

D: bathroom 

P:stomachache?

D:no

P: what's wrong dan?

Dan could feel phils worry radiating through the phone.

D: I just need you phil can you please come here?

P:of course I'll be there in a moment bear

D: thank you lion

Now you should know that phil is completely opposite of dan. He's what you'd call the punk kid. He's got a gang reputation as in you mess with him or his pastel boyfriend and you'd get your lights knocked out.

Dan is still sitting in the corner of the stall sniffling when he hears phils voice call out to him. “Here” he croaks as he unlocks the stall door. Phils eyes widen at dans bloodshot eyes and tear stained face. “What happened what's wrong love” phil whispered pulling dan in for a hug. “I had to show a new kid named Jared Thornton around the school this morning phil….” dans face scrunched up again as he started crying. “It's okay dan” phil whispered kissing his forehead. “Take your time”. “Well I asked him for his schedule so I could him find his first period class and he called me a twink”. Dan felt phils arms wrap around him softly for comfort. “Then he called me a gay little fairy boy and he said if I didn't get out of his way then he would do to me what he used to do to fairy boys at his old school”.

“Phil you okay” dan asked looking up at his boyfriend after phil hadn't said anything and dan's eyes widened at the look of murderous rage that was on phil's face. Phil kissed dans forehead again and pulled back from the hug. “Let's go to the gym” he snarled. “I'm going to show this guy exactly what happens when he messes with my baby boy”.

Dan held tightly onto phils arm as they walked towards the gym. When they finally arrived and pushed through the gym doors the coach turned to look at them. “You're late Lester Howell hurry and change”. “Yes sir” dan says while phil ignored the man completely. Some guys were coming out of the changing room and phil marched up to them. “Where's the new kid jared Thornton” he snarled. The other boys face pales. “He's still changing mr Lester”. Phil grunted as he shoved past him into the changing room. Dan gulped and apologized to the guys phil had shoved past as he headed into the changing room as well. As the door shut behind dan there were whispers “of oh man what did that guy do to anger phil on his first day here”?

Dan stayed behind phil as he walked over to confront jared. “Excuse me” phil said and dan could see phil was trying his hardest to keep calm and not immediately knock this guy out. “Are you jared Thornton”? “Yes that would be me” jared said turning around. His eyes widened at the sight of phil. I mean who wouldn't be scared of a boy who's taller than you with a leather jacket dressed all in black with piercings and jet black hair with a dyed blue fringe? 

“C-can I help you” jared stuttered at the enraged look on phils face. “Maybe you can” phil said with a snarl. “You see my boyfriend told me you were picking on him when he was just trying to help you find your way around the school on your first day”. “Now my boy he's the sweetest kid you could ever meet now tell me why the hell exactly were you bullying him”?! Jared's face pales as he spots dan standing behind phil. “W-wait” he says. You mean to tell me this fairy boy is your boyfriend”? “Don't call him a fairy boy” phil snarled. “But he's so different than you” jared says. Dan hangs his head nervously knowing exactly what phil is going to do next. “Yeah we're different so what” phil says. “They say opposites attract don't they and I think my fist is taking a liking to your face right now” phil said before slamming his fiat into jared face. Jared starts yelling in pain as phil walks over to dan grabs his hand and pulls him out of the changing room.

When they walk outside the door a group of guys are standing there wide eyed. “Wh-what happened in there” a guy asked. The other kids whipped their heads around to look at the kid as if to say shut up. “The new kid messed with my boy” phil snarled. All of the kids their well they went wide eyed because everyone knew how much of a triple no no it was to mess with dan. “Now if you'll excuse me, me and dan are going to head on home now”.

Dan snuggled into phils side as they walked through the empty hallways of the school. “Thank you lion” dan whispered. “For sticking up for me”. “Hey I always stick up for you bear” he says kissing him on the cheek. “Now let's go to my place and we can spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching those cheesy romance movies you love so much sound good baby”? “Yes it does” dan says as the two of them walk out to phils motorcycle hand in hand.


End file.
